


Wish

by notacreativename



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clannad - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Ruby and Weiss came to visit Winter. To their surprise she had a dog.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 13





	Wish

Both Ruby and Weiss had come to visit Winter since they were in Atlas at the moment. To Weiss’s surprise, Winter had gotten a dog, a really cute one at that. 

“You want me to take Ruby to this?” Weiss asked Winter as she held onto a flyer of the annual Vytal Festival, “That’s right I’ve heard that you hardly take Ruby on dates.” Both Weiss and Ruby blushed in embarrassment. “Who told you that?” Ruby asked as Weiss tried to calm her down. “That’s between me and Ruby, Winter.” Weiss said Winter sighed. “Okay but don’t blame me if Ruby leaves you for someone else.”

“That would never happen, Weiss is the only one for me!” Ruby confessed, making Weiss blush even harder. Winter smiled, “It takes a special type of person to say that about a girl like you sister. Seeing you reminded me of my life back in high school. Although that seems like ancient history now.” 

“Don’t say that Winter, you’re still a catch.” Ruby commented on receiving an elbow to her ribs from Weiss. “That’s sweet of you Ruby. But I’m fine I had my time back in high school but now that I’m an adult it’s my job to look over kids like you.” 

As Weiss and Winter spoke, Ruby watched on petting Winter’s dog which strangely had no name. Ruby slowly started falling asleep, the last thing she saw was the dog’s eyes. 

_ “Listen carefully okay? You have to remember this,there's a charm and in it is a shining light. This light will grant a single wish, you have to take that light to her. You have to grant her wish, you understand? Good luck.”  _

* * *

Winter waited at the entrance of the school building as she fixed her hair. She took a deep breath to step from the wall in front of the person she was waiting for, “Oh are you heading to the dorms, Robyn?” Winter asked with a beaming smile. Robyn nodded in response before looking at the person behind Winter. “Who’s that? Is she a friend of yours?” Robyn asked as Winter turned around to see the girl. 

“Well I don’t want to bother you two, I’ll see you tomorrow Winter.” Before Winter could stop Robyn the girl spoke up, “Hey your Winter Schnee right?” Winter scowled in annoyance, “Yeah who are you?” The girl smiled, “I’m Penny Polendina, I guess you don’t remember me.” Winter rolled her eyes and began walking towards the dorms.

“Hey wait up!” Penny shouted, running behind her. “Why would I do that? I’ve never seen you before and what's all this nonsense about paying me back all about? On top of that if you hadn’t showed up I’d be walking to the dorms with Robyn!” Winter shouted Penny was honestly a little confused but pressed on, “Just tell me your wish! I came here to grant any wish you can think of! Please I can’t leave until you tell me.” 

“Alright then, I wish for you to leave my sight! Is that no good?” Winter asked, placing her hands on her hip. “If that’s really your only wish, then I’ll go away and leave you alone, but I came here because I wanted to do you a favor… It’s the least I could do after all you’ve done for me.” Winter sighed feeling regret for how harsh she was the girl. 

They both sat in the school gardens where it was mostly empty due to the sun setting. “We met when I was in grade school. Your sister was in the hospital and so was I, you were coming to visit her that day. We began to talk and you really cheered me up. Guess you really don’t reme-” Winter cut the girl off by telling her she did in fact remember. “You were the girl in a wheelchair with a dog at her side. But I didn’t do anything special. I just sat and talked to you.” 

“But it meant a lot to me. You might have thought you didn’t do anything big, but you gave me a lot of courage.” Penny told her, Winter asked what exactly she said to have such a big impact. Penny admitted she had forgotten but it still meant a lot and it was the reason why she was here to pay her back. 

“Listen I appreciate you coming all the way here to thank me, I’m glad you’re all better and I’m glad I could help. Take care.” Winter said getting up from the bench they were both sitting at and walked off leaving Penny. 

“Good morning!” Penny said, waiting at the entrance of the school. Winter’s friends asked who Penny was and that Winter should ditch Robyn for her. Winter took Penny’s hand so they could talk in private. “What are Terra and Saphron supposed to think? Now there's gonna be all kinds of rumors!” 

“Rumors? About what?” Penny asked. “There's some girl waiting for me at my school first thing in the morning what do you think they’d be about?!” It took awhile but Penny finally connected the dots. “Ohhh you’re in love with that girl Roybn and you don’t want me to ruin it. You’re pretty cute Winter I think it’ll work out just fine… Oh! I know let’s go ask her out, I’ll go with you it’ll be fun.” 

Winter clenched her hands trying to stop herself from hurting Penny. “Listen, you said you were here to grant me a wish right? Then why do you keep getting in my way!” Penny looked down saddened by the scolding, “Then is your wish for Robyn to fall in love with you?” Winter looked away, “No that’s not good. It isn’t right to play with other people’s hearts.” Penny looked at her in amazement. 

Penny would wait every morning and evening for Winter, getting scolded every time but eventually Winter gave up and let it happen. Today was different though, Penny was waiting for Winter to get out of school like always when Robyn spotted her. “Hey look it’s Winter’s girlfriend.” Penny told the blonde that she wasn’t Winter’s girlfriend but just a friend and that Winter was in love with someone else. 

Robyn sighed and asked for a favor from Penny. “I know how Winter feels about me, but as you can see I already have a girlfriend. Is there some way you could break the news to her to her gently?” The white haired sheep fanuas told Robyn she didn’t do anything wrong. “That’s just how I am, I can’t help it, you can do it right?” Robyn asked Penny, all she could do was nod. 

When Winter did finally come out she saw the sad expression on Penny’s face, even as they walked in the school gardens her expression didn’t change. Which began to make Winter worry, “What’s wrong? Don’t be shy you can tell me… Did you fall in love with someone perhaps?” 

“Maybe…” Penny said which surprised Winter and asked Penny why she was upset. “I’m upset because I have to give that person I might be in love with some really sad news. That person… She’s already in love with another girl who has a girlfriend. And that girl asked me to pass the news to her.” 

“That sounds complicated for me, but this could be your chance. Sure on the down side the girl’s heart will be broken when you tell her the news but if you make her feel better she might fall in love with you. Think positively.” Penny was shaking from so much anger and sadness unsure of these feelings herself. “There’s no way I could do that! If you were in my shoes is that what you’d think? It’s a chance? It’s a good thing? Even after they had their heart broken.” 

Tears poured down Penny’s face, so many emotions finally had gotten the better for her. Just as Winter was about to confort Penny she sees Robyn and Fiona walking around the garden hand in hand. “Penny were you talking about…” All Penny could do was nod. “I see...I was such a fool but I don’t get why you're crying.” Penny shook her head, “I don’t know.” Winter stood there for a second before running off leaving Penny. 

* * *

Penny waited as usual in the morning, bumping into Saphron and Terra instead of Winter. They both noticed Penny’s sad expression when they asked if something had happened and connected the dots. “So Robyn turned her down huh? Well I think you’re a better match for her Penny.” Saphron commented, Terra adjusted her glasses and told Penny they’d get Winter to head to the garden later. 

Winter was there alright after Penny tried to use some pick up lines Saphron told her to say Penny could see it was just pissing Winter off. Winter told her to speak from the heart instead of those stupid pick up lines, Penny took a deep breath, “I’m sorry.” Winter stared at her in confusion. “Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong...Oh wait I take it back you’ve done everything completely wrong, but me being depressed has nothing to do with you.”

“Wait, don't tell your thinking this is your big chance to make me fall in love with you. Like we discussed yesterday.” Penny shook her head, “That’s not fair Winter, I wasn’t thinking about that at all.” Winter smiled and looked down again. “No you’re right, you’re not in love with me you just came here to do me a favor like you said before.”

“That’s not true either!” Penny exclaimed blushing ear to ear, Winter felt her heart beat faster when she saw Penny’s face. “Well okay then, so you are in love with me then?” Penny’s eyes widen seeing the look on Winter’s face, and nods. Winter sighed “Well that settles it.”

They both sat in silence for awhile until Winter made the first move to break it, “What do you like about me?” Penny smiles and turns her head back to the garden pond. “Even if you scold me all the time I know you only do it because you care about me.” It was Winter’s turn to blush ear to ear, she turned away from Penny so she wouldn’t see. “Thank you, Penny” 

* * *

“Winter!” Saphron called out and walked alongside Terra, “There’s a new ice cream shop nearby, want to go check it out? We’ll be back before curfew.” Winter apologizes and looks to the entrance of the main campus, “Sorry I can’t go today, look. She’s been waiting there all day. I'd feel bad if I left her hanging and went off with you two. I’ll see you later.” Winter said with a smile on her face. “It looks like those two are getting along.” Saphron said smirking, Terra agreed, “She seems happier that’s for sure.” 

“Student council president?” Penny asked, Winter hummed, “Yes and I’m the first female president at Atlas Academy.” Penny smiled, “That’s amazing, Winter!” They walked alongside each other around the small town near campus. “The Vytal Festival is around the corner, I have to help out at the school. I’m afraid I’ll be a little busy, sorry I wish we could spend more time together.” Winter suddenly went quiet, “By the way I was thinking if you weren’t too busy, we could go together. Like a date.” Penny's smile widened. 

When Penny dropped Winter off at her dorm room she felt so much happiness that she skipped away. Until she said something fell out of her pocket,  _ That’s right, I forgot about that.  _ Penny thought as she looked sadly at the charm. “Hey Penny are you busy right now?” Saphron asked surprising Penny. “Terra and I are thinking of a little plan, if you aren’t busy could we go to your place? We still have time before curfew.” Penny agreed. 

The three of them walked around letting Penny take the lead, joking around Saphron and Terra didn’t notice Penny stopping. “Is something wrong?” Saphron asked. Penny kept looking around, “No that’s not it. For some reason I can’t remember where my house is.” After walking around some more they found a house with the last name ‘Polendina’ on a mailbox. They stood in front of the house for a while. Until a man with a beard and green hat opened the door. 

“May I help you?” He asked. “Could you be Penny’s friends?” The girls nodded. “I didn’t know thank you for coming all this way, please come in so you can pay your respects.” Saphron and Terra’s smiles faded into confusion. Penny suddenly remembered,  _ I remember now the real Penny Polendina isn’t here anymore. I’m not actually Penny Polendina!  _ Penny ran off at this realization. 

After Saphron and Terra comforted Penny they left her to return before they were late for curfew. Penny sat alone on a park bench.  _ I finally remembered, I’m not Penny Polendina at all. She was someone very important and very special to me, someone I spent a long time with. I can see her face. I remember her words but she’s gone now and she entrusted me with her final wish. The reason I came here was to grant her that wish and now that I’ve seen the word through her eyes. I understand why it’s so important. _

* * *

The day of the Vytal Festival came along, Winter spent all day working and got the go to enjoy her evening. She rushed to get ready and waited for Penny at the main entrance of the Festival. She saw the familiar orange hair running up to her. “Sorry I’m late.” Penny said out of breath, Winter told her not to worry about it. That it was Penny’s turn to make her wait. 

They both enjoyed the festival, eating food, Winter beating every game that required a water gun. Penny putting on a mask of grim scaring off other students making Winter laugh. Everything was going very well for the both of them, until Penny pulled Winter into an isolated area. 

“A wish?” Penny nodded showing Winter the charm. “Uh huh I can’t forget that’s the reason I came here. Inside this there's a light that grants wishes” Penny opened up the charm bag to find nothing in it. “Maybe my wish has already been granted. Let’s not dwell on it, what matters is that we’re both happy.” Penny insisted she make a wish telling her this was important.

“Well if you insist. Here’s the wish you’ve been wanting to hear for so long. I wish for you to stay by my side and love me forever.” Penny jumped at the confession before realizing Winter had given her a kiss on the cheek. Winter pulled back to see Penny crying, “Did I surprise you?” She asked as Penny looked down and cried. 

_ I love her. I love her so much. I know we didn’t spend long together but every moment was priceless. I really wish we could stay together forever.  _ “Come on why are you crying so much?” Winter asked, now concerned. “Winter… Thank you so much for everything.” Winter blushed and stepped back telling Penny she was going to get something to drink. 

Winter returned to the spot she had left Penny with a drink as she said. She walked around the festival looking for Penny, until she finally spotted Penny walking away. “Penny?” Penny turned around, Winter shouted out for her. She saw Penny’s mouth moving, but she couldn’t hear her. Penny smiled for the last time when someone walked in front of her, she vanished. 

Winter’s eyes widened, running towards the spot Penny was in. Tripping in the process,  _ Goodbye Winter, I’m sorry. I’ll do my best to grant your wish. My feelings will never fade. I love you forever and ever.  _

Winter hung up her scroll and saw the puppy she had picked up sitting up straight looking at her. “Don’t suppose I can get rid of you. Do you like being with me that much? I’m not too fond of dogs.” She saw how the puppy’s tail wagged, she started before snapping out of it. “I almost got lost in a fairytale for a second.” Winter smiled petting the small puppy. 

* * *

“Ruby, Ruby wake up.” Weiss shook Ruby enough to finally wake up, Weiss told Winter they should head to bed. Winter agreed and showed them to her guest room. As Weiss and Winter said their good nights, Ruby looked at the retriever, “You want me to tell Winter something for you huh?” The dog wagged her tail even more giving Ruby her answer.

* * *

“Earth to Ruby? What’s wrong?” Weiss asked as they both walked through the festival. “Nothing just thinking about something I need to tell Winter. I just don’t know how too.” Weiss arched her brow in confusion when suddenly they heard a bark. “It’s my sister’s dog.” Weiss held on to the dog’s collar. Ruby looked down, “Is there something else you want to say?” 

“Weiss! Ruby! Thank goddess you caught her. On her usual walk she ran off, I had to chase her all the way here.” The retriever ran from Weiss’s grip and ran to the same place Penny had led Winter all those years ago. Barking at Winter, “What’s the matter? Your making a scene.” Winter said getting closer to grab the leash. 

“I’m not surprised, she probably wanted to come to this festival a long time.” Ruby said making Winter turn her head. “Last night when I fell asleep during your conversation with Weiss, I heard her speaking to me. She said she’s sorry, she wanted to stay with you till the end of the festival.” Winter looked down gripping on the leash. “Did she say anything else?”

“Yeah, she said she’d stay by your side and love you just like you wished.” Winter petted the retriever, “Also Winter there’s one more thing she said. She said no matter what she wants you to be happy. Go figure that’s the kind of girl she is. All this time. She’s been worried about you Winter.” 

“Worried? I see I guess you’re right she is that kind of girl. Thank you Ruby.” Winter walked off with the retriever. Weiss nudged Ruby telling her she was confused, “Don’t worry it was just a dream, I think you’d like to hear it. It’s a bitter sweet love story."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching Clannad and this episode HURT ME AGAIN so I thought let's have the characters be RWBY characters :)


End file.
